Quiet Rain
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: Cale's yet again belated Valentine's Day story. Asuma ditches Kakashi and Gai to go out with Kurenai on Valentine's Day. AsuKure. Lemon.


So it's a little late again, but that's hardly the biggest problem. I'm sorry for how short it is and the complete lack of plot, but I've been busy with school and just could not come up with anything else to write.

WARNINGS: Lemon, maybe language, OOC, and the usual errors

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

Asuma looked across the table at Kurenai. He was glad that they finally had a moment alone together even if he did have to lie to Kakashi and Gai to get it to happen. It was Valentine's Day and he was supposed to spend it with her. They were together even if everyone wasn't supposed to know about it, though he was sure they all did. "I'm glad we decided to do this," he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Me too," she smiled. There was no question that it had been easier for her to get away. Kakashi and Gai weren't there to tell her what to do or to mock her because she wanted to spend time with Asuma on Valentine's Day. Besides, she had known that they were going to spend Valentine's Day together. She had been looking forward to it. It was a day where they could just be together and try to relax and focus on their relationship instead of being busy with work. "I hope it wasn't too hard for you to get away from Kakashi and Gai."

"No problem," he lied. He knew that if they found out that he bailed on them he'd never live it down. However, he wasn't exactly about to tell Kurenai that his friends didn't approve of him going out with her or that he almost listened to them when they told him not to spend the day with her. "I mean…I always knew that we'd be spending Valentine's Day together." This was another lie. When she had asked him he had been completely shocked. He knew that they were "together", but he didn't know that they were officially a couple. Valentine's Day was a holiday for couples. This was more than just a regular date for them.

"What do you say we get out of here and go to my place?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. The two got up from their table and exited. As they began to walk toward her apartment Asuma looked around the area checking to make sure that no one was around to see them walking together. Of course everyone probably already knew about them and their relationship, but he didn't want to prove them right. As awful as it was, he didn't want to be seen with her. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he wasn't in love her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He seemed nervous and she didn't really understand why. He had been to her place plenty of times; this was nothing out of the norm.

"What?" he turned his attention toward her. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." He felt a drop of rain fall on his nose and looked up toward the sky.

"Alright," she looked up as well to see what he was looking at. She saw nothing, but clouds. She reached a hand over to his and he took the hint and held it. They continued the rest of the walk in silence.

---

Kurenai opened the door to her apartment. Asuma followed her in and sat on her bed. "So what did you have in mind?" he smiled.

She walked toward him before straddling him and pulling his cigarette from his mouth. "I think you know," she kissed him lightly on the lips before placing the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. She kissed Asuma again this time with more passion. Asuma pulled her dress over her head and dropped it onto the floor. He placed soft kisses over her neck and chest. "Asuma," she moaned tossing her head back, giving him easier access to her flesh. She removed his headband and ran her fingers through his dark hair, tugging at it as he began to nip at her neck lightly. Asuma reached an arm around her and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground next to her other clothes. He placed a hand over her breast earning a light moan from her as she kissed his shoulder. She giggled as he pushed her onto her back. He kissed her before rising to his knees and removing all clothing from his torso to reveal a well muscled upper body. Kurenai ran her hands over each of his muscles. "Take off your clothes," she breathed.

"Someone's in a rush," he teased before removing the rest of his clothing. "Happy?" She smiled at him. He leaned down and trailed kisses from her lips down to the waistline of her panties. He looked up at her and watched as she writhed beneath his touch. Slowly he brought his hands up to meet his mouth pulling them from her body. He felt her body begin to shake as he kissed the inside of her thighs while running his hands along them simultaneously. She almost pulled his head away from her body as her grip on his hair continued to tighten. Asuma brought himself back up to be face to face with her. He looked deep into her crimson eyes before kissing her.

"Please," she begged breathlessly. He smiled, proud that he could make her beg like that. With one last kiss on her lips he thrust himself into her. "Asuma," she moaned wrapping her legs tightly around him to pull him in deeper. His pace increased as time went by. "Harder!" She threw her hands above her head and gripped the sheets as she closed her eyes. Asuma obeyed and proceeded to thrust harder into her earning more moans from her with each thrust. "Oh God!" She matched each of his thrusts with her hips, rocking hard against him.

Kurenai could feel Asuma's breath hot against her skin as he buried his face deep in the crook of her neck as if to muffle his moans. He cupped a hand around her breast brushing his thumb over her hard nipple. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Kurenai arched her back as his thrusts became more rapid. She moaned as he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin of her exposed neck. She could feel his breathing grow heavier. "Kurenai," he moaned her name into her neck. "Oh God…I'm…I'm close." With his final thrust she bucked hard against him as he came. They lay motionless for a moment, catching their breath. When he finally rolled next to her he just looked toward the ceiling.

She smiled and watched as his chest moved up and down with every breath he took. "That was amazing," she said resting her head on his chest kissing his bearded chin. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked the flesh of her arm, sticky with sweat, gently. He pulled her in close and continued to massage her arm as she fell asleep. He looked out the window and noticed that it was now raining hard. In the moments before he feel asleep he watched the rain fall gently against the window and smiled. He was glad he had ditched Kakashi and Gai after all.

* * *

So again I'm sorry if it was not up to par, but it was all I could come up with. Hopefully you liked it, but if you didn't flames are still and always welcome.


End file.
